


Scratch That

by haleyc510



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyc510/pseuds/haleyc510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura deals with guilt and Carmilla kinda helps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch That

**Author's Note:**

> I love all of you guys so much! So if yoj feel like it, go ahead and let me know what you think in the comments!

Laura sat on the chaise lounge in the den, the only sound coming from the room her weak sniffles. She figured she should have been about cried out from the amazing week she's been having, but apparently not so much.

She didn't know how long she'd sat there, but she'd been there since Mel, and some other Summers took Danny's body away. Mel promised to send for Laura when the funeral began, though Laura didn't believe that she even deserved to be there. 

Breaking the spell of silence, a small knock sounded against the door. Laura didn't even bother to look up, almost hoping it was Vordenberg coming to capture her so she could meet the same fate as Danny. But the soft thump of combat boots and the easy scuff of worn leather made her stomach lurch. With relief, or crushing guilt, she'd never really know.

For a moment, it almost seemed as if Carmilla had something to say, but she stayed quiet. Laura drew back her sniffling and wiped her eyes, finally meeting Carmilla's eyes, completely unable to read them like she once could, before whispering,

"Was this what it felt like, Carmilla?" She looked down again, nervously tangling her fingers, because that seemed like the only thing she could do without messing up.

After a moment, Carmilla answered her, "Suffering isn't a competition, Laura."

Then something inside of Laura snaps open, "Well maybe it's time that it was! Maybe it's time that I get dealt the hand I deserve!" She stands up and begins to angrily pace the room, "I caused this. Not you, not JP or LaF, not the Summers, or Zetas. Hell, not even Vordenberg. It was me. All me. 

"And Danny is the one who dies? Danny gets stabbed in the back? The same Danny who was brave to a fault, and cared way too much about everyone, and always fought for good until there was no good left to fight for? Frankly, that's bullshit." Laura was almost yelling now, unable to stop the tears from flowing now.

Laura finally stops walking, facing away from Carmilla, not able to look her in the face. The tension between them was palpable, neither wanting to break the silence. 

Carmilla's feet were frozen to the floor. This girl in front of her- this woman in front of her- who she loves more than every star in the sky, her heart is breaking and all Carmilla can do is watch. 

"It should've been me." It's barely a whisper, but Laura thinks at that moment that it's the truest thing she's ever said, "I should have died, not Danny." 

Laura had barely gotten the sentence out before Carmilla pulled her by the arm and nearly shouted at Laura,

"Don't you ever say that again!" 

Laura was yanked by the force from Carmilla and fell into Carmilla's arms. Carmilla gently brought a hand up to Laura's face, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Laura rested her forehead against Carmilla's before Carmilla spoke again,

"Don't you dare say that to me again, Laura Hollis. You are smart, and brave, and all you ever wanted to do was help people. And I love every part you, Laura, so so much. Please don't ever tell me that you should be dead."

Carmilla closed her eyes and took in a shuddering breath, wishing that the closeness between her and Laura was under different circumstances. 

"I love you too, Carm." 

Scratch that, that is the truest thing she's ever said.


End file.
